Pups Raise the PAW Patroller
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase and Danny | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 7, 2017 January 24, 2017 March 26, 2017 May 27, 2017 June 26, 2017 | writer = Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Get Stuck" | next = "Pups Save the Crows"}} "Pups Raise the PAW Patroller" is the first segment of the 25th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups need to act fast to save the PAW Patroller after Daring Danny X sinks it. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Wally *Robo-Dog (mentioned) *Danny *Ace Sorensen (cameo) *Bears (cameo) *Julia Goodway (cameo) Mayor Goodway is at the Lookout to do another interview with the PAW Patrol regarding their skills at rescues. Among the crowd is that troublesome daredevil Daring Danny X. After the interview is over, Danny is inspired to do another stunt, and upon seeing the PAW Patroller, decides to use it to jump over the Hello, Adventure Bay! newsvan. However, he doesn't know which switches or buttons to push, and ends up putting the PAW Patroller in reverse, driving it backwards right off the cliff and into the bay itself. Knowing he needs help, Danny calls the PAW Patrol to let Ryder know of his situation. Once Ryder sees the PAW Patroller is in the water and slowly sinking, he has Danny put on a spare life jacket under the seat. However, Danny is also starting to get a little nauseous from seasickness as his stomach is feeling weird, so Ryder hurries with summoning the pups to the Lookout. Once topside, Ryder assigns Chase and Rocky to help him with the rescue of Danny and the PAW Patroller. Chase uses his ejection seat to hop onto Ryder's ATV in its hovercraft mode while Rocky transforms his recycling truck into its salvage tugboat mode. Getting help from Cap'n Turbot when Wally points out the PAW Patroller to him, they are able to get Danny out via the roof and safely onto The Flounder, but an attempt to tow the PAW Patroller to shore fails as it fills with water completely and goes under, sinking to the bottom of the bay. Danny is distraught and guilt-ridden at losing the PAW Patroller due to his earlier actions, but Ryder assures him they can still save it as he summons Zuma to support them with his hovercraft in its submarine mode. With the aid of a large balloon to use as a flotation device and using the engines of The Flounder as the air pump, the team are able to float the PAW Patroller back to the surface and tow it back to shore aided by Cap'n Turbot. At shore, Goodway and the cameraman are waiting with the rest of the pups to interview Ryder on his rescue, and Danny also adds in his own thoughts on it, much to everyone's amusement. *Use his zip-line to rescue Danny from the PAW Patroller. *Use his tugboat to bring the PAW Patroller to shore. *Use his hovercraft to support everyone. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sea Patrol Vol 2 - front cover.jpg|link=Sea Patrol 2|''Sea Patrol 2'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Les Joyaux de la couronne DVD.jpg|link=Les Joyaux de la couronne|''Les Joyaux de la couronne'' PAW Patrol The Giant Plant & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Giant Plant|''The Giant Plant'' Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Pups Raise the PAW Patroller's Pages Category:2017 Episodes Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S3) Category:Danny needs rescuing Category:Danny calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S3 Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3 Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3) Category:Water Episodes Category:Chase is a first responder (S3)